Temperance
by Ida59
Summary: La vita va avanti d il futuro diventa presente quando l'amore sa imbrigliare il passato e far dimenticare il dolore.


Temperance

 **Titolo:** Temperance

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 19-20 ottobre 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Silente, Personaggio Originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/Personaggio Originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** La vita va avanti ed il futuro diventa presente quando l'amore sa imbrigliare il passato e far dimenticare il dolore.

 **Parole/pagine** : 2362 (di cui 84 poesia) - 8

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per il 6° turno del concorso "La prosa ispira la poesia" ispirata dalla poesia Sera (Garçia Lorca).

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi e i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Sera (Garçia Lorca) 

Sera piovosa in grigio stanco.  
Tutto è così.  
Gli alberi secchi.  
La mia stanza solitaria.

E i ritratti vecchi  
e il libro intonso...

Trasuda la tristezza dai mobili  
e dall'anima.  
Forse  
la Natura ha per me  
il cuore di cristallo.

E mi duole la carne del cuore  
e la carne dell'anima.  
E parlando  
le mie parole restano nell'aria  
come sugheri sull'acqua.

Solo per i tuoi occhi  
soffro questo male;  
tristezze del passato,  
tristezze che verranno.

Sera piovosa in grigio stanco.  
E va la vita. 

Temperance

 _Sera piovosa in grigio stanco.  
Tutto è così.  
Gli alberi secchi.  
La mia stanza solitaria._

 _E i ritratti vecchi  
e il libro intonso..._

 _Trasuda la tristezza dai mobili  
e dall'anima.  
_

Le ultime gocce di pioggia scendono lente, quasi svogliate, anche loro stanche, proprio come me. È grigio l'ampio panorama della sera visto dalla torre della presidenza: una nebbia leggera si sta alzando in questo freddo inizio di novembre e gli alberi spogli trasudano lacrime di triste rassegnazione al destino, dopo aver perso la verde speranza delle foglie.

Ma la primavera tornerà… per loro.

Con la punta delle dita sfioro piano il vetro della finestra in un mesto saluto e sospiro appena girandomi verso la scrivania; il libro è ancora là, aperto ma intonso, ed io sono solo in questa stanza, in compagnia di vecchi ritratti, in attesa che una nuova notte senza stelle giunga a traghettarmi al giorno, insieme ai suoi impalpabili fantasmi: io sono rimasto qui, in una vita rinata in fatate lacrime di fenice, mentre chi amo è oltre il confine della morte, irraggiungibile se non dai miei rimpianti.

Albus mi osserva in silenzio dal ritratto e valuta con attenzione quanto lucidi siano i miei occhi neri, prima di parlare. No, niente lacrime, non più, non in questa nuova vita che mi ha donato tramite Fanny: mi ha strappato anche quest'ultima promessa, sapendo bene fino a dove sono disposto ad arrivare per rispettare la mia parola. Troppe promesse, Albus, pretendi l'impossibile quando mi chiedi di dimenticare e di tornare a vivere veramente…

Fa per parlare ma poi si trattiene, anche se ora lo sto fissando con aria di sfida, il riflesso del mio volto pallido nelle lenti a mezzaluna aggrappate al naso aquilino. Poi mi sorride, sornione, e studia l'ora sull'elaborato quadrante della pendola, come se attendesse qualcosa. Conosco fin troppo bene quello sguardo: ha in mente qualcosa, o forse attende che la trama già ordita dia i suoi frutti.

Non starò al suo gioco, non gli chiederò nulla e andrò ad affrontare i miei fantasmi, come ogni notte, come ogni giorno.

\- Buonanotte, Albus. – borbotto veloce voltandogli le spalle mentre m'incammino verso la porta.

Silenzio.

Non è da lui lasciarmi andare via così, senza una parola. Cosa sta tramando?

Rallento e sento i suoi occhi azzurri trapassarmi la nuca. Non parla ma sospira platealmente.

Appoggio con lentezza la mano sulla maniglia.

Ancora silenzio.

Cedo e mi giro di scatto, in tempo per sorprenderlo a guardare ancora le lancette della pendola: sono quasi le undici.

Mi sorride soddisfatto d'aver vinto la scommessa con se stesso: sapeva che non sarei uscito finché non mi avesse salutato.

\- Allora, ti sei finalmente deciso, Severus?

No, evidentemente per Albus non è ancora tempo di saluti, questa sera.

Lo guardo interrogativo: cosa diavolo ha in mente?

Allarga il sorriso:

\- Temperance!

Pronuncia quel nome come se fosse la panacea di tutti i miei mali, come se quelle lettere contenessero il mio futuro e la felicità che non ho mai vissuto.

\- Miss Temperance. – lo correggo secco, il tono della voce volutamente incolore, anche se so bene di non riuscire ad imbrogliarlo.

\- Lei preferisce solo Temperance…

Strizza l'occhio e lascia la frase in sospeso, la voce piena di dolci sottintesi. È vero, Albus ha ragione, come sempre, ma quel Miss davanti al nome mi protegge da un'eccessiva intimità di cui, lo ammetto, ho paura. _E desiderio._

\- Ti ama.

Lo so.

\- E anche tu la ami, Severus.

Chiudo gli occhi, incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo, incapace di dargli ragione. Soprattutto, incapace di dargli torto.

 _Forse  
la Natura ha per me  
il cuore di cristallo.  
_

Quante volte ho provato a convincermi che l'amore non è per me, che non sono destinato ad amare, che devo indurire il mio cuore fino a forgiarne un cristallo inaccessibile, che nessun sentimento possa scalfire oltre la barriera di dolorosi ricordi.

E quante volte Albus ha smontato le mie parole, anche quando era vivo, figuriamoci ora che non ha più alcuna remora!

Ma è solo quando mi perdo negli occhi blu di Temperance che capisco di non avere alcuna speranza e che il mio cuore è già vinto, prima ancora che la battaglia abbia inizio.

\- Che cosa aspetti ad ammetterlo, Severus? – chiede ammiccando.

Alzo lo sguardo e mi specchio di nuovo nel riflesso delle lenti a mezzaluna: nei miei occhi ardono fiamme impetuose, i ricordi del passato a combattere contro le speranze del futuro.

Vorrei dimenticare, ma non posso.

Vorrei amare, ma non riesco, se ricordo.

 _E mi duole la carne del cuore  
e la carne dell'anima._

 _E parlando  
le mie parole restano nell'aria  
come sugheri sull'acqua._

Ricordi, rimpianti, rimorsi d'un passato di cui non riesco a liberarmi, neppure ora che il mio avambraccio è libero da ogni vincolo: la colpa mi ha marchiato l'anima e imprigionato il cuore.

Eppure…

Sospiro piano, l'azzurro delle iridi di Albus che si tramuta nel blu intenso degli occhi di Temperance, là dove anche il futuro sembra esistere, e l'amore liberare il mio cuore.

\- Non sono ancora pronto. – sussurro piano.

\- Sì, che sei pronto, ragazzo mio. – interviene paziente e paterno. – Ti ama e ha imparato a conoscerti a fondo, più di chiunque altro.

Scrollo la testa, schiacciato dal peso dei rimorsi:

\- Non sarò mai pronto. – ripeto, una cupa amarezza nella voce.

\- Smettila di tormentarti, Severus. – ribatte con forza. – Hai sofferto abbastanza, ormai: dimentica il passato e lasciati andare a questo amore che ti renderà finalmente felice!

\- Non posso dimenticare…

Un nodo alla gola mi impedisce di continuare, di pronunciare il nome della donna che per tutta la vita ho amato.

\- Non vuoi! – esclama, gli occhi fiammeggianti.

Le parole di Albus sibilano come una frustata, mentre le mie galleggiano nell'aria, ormai sganciate dalla realtà di pensieri e desideri, e suonano false, distanti dal mio cuore.

Per un lungo istante il silenzio ci divide. Poi, incredibilmente, lo vedo sorridere di nuovo, la malizia negli occhi azzurri.

\- Severus e Temperance, - ridacchia divertito nel ritratto, - certo che in quanto a nomi siete messi maluccio…

Sembra divertirsi molto della battuta sul significato dei nostri nomi, e ride apertamente, senza il minimo ritegno. Non che abbia torto, a dire il vero, almeno parlando per me, non fosse altro per l'aria rigorosa e intransigente che mostro sempre e per gli abiti austeri e quasi monacali che mi ostino ad indossare. Ma Temperance…

Sembra mi abbia letto nei pensieri:

\- A vedere come ti guarda, però, non mi sembra che quella bella strega sia molto votata all'astinenza e alla virtù!

Scoppia in una nuova, fragorosa risata ed io arrossisco. Se è per questo, i miei sogni sono diventati piuttosto intemperanti negli ultimi tempi, per questo insisto a chiamarla Miss Temperance con fare solenne e distaccato, cercando di non perdermi nella dolcezza del suono del suo nome, e della sua voce, e dei suoi occhi e… del suo corpo che non riesco a non desiderare.

\- Mi sa che se non vi do io una spintarella, - continua ridacchiando, - rimarrò senza nipotini!

Incredibile, riesce anche a farmi arrossire mettendomi in mente pensieri che… Che vale fingere con me stesso? Quei pensieri rispecchiano solo i miei veri desideri. Se solo riuscissi ad accettare l'idea che non desidero altro che amare Temperance!

\- Non t'immischiare! – intimo con un sibilo, proprio mentre il gargoyle annuncia una visita imprevista.

\- Già fatto! – ammicca Albus, un attimo prima che la porta si apra.

\- Miss Temperance. – proferisco con simulato e faticoso distacco ingoiando il boccone amaro della mia ostinazione, senza però riuscire ad impedire ad una vena di dolcezza di insinuarsi nella voce.

Il consueto camice bianco è insolitamente aperto, come se l'avesse infilato di corsa, e mi permette di carpire la visione dell'abito azzurro, stretto intorno all'esile vita, che fascia sensuale il suo bel corpo. Anche i capelli biondo scuro sono sciolti, invece d'essere imprigionati nella solita stretta treccia: scendono liberi sulle spalle e sui seni, in morbidi riccioli inanellati.

\- Quale urgenza dell'Infermeria la spinge in presidenza a quest'ora, senza un preventivo annuncio?

Mi guarda stupita, come se dovessi sapere benissimo perché è qui.

\- Necessita di qualche altra mia pozione? – azzardo.

Da quando Temperance dirige l'infermeria, distillare pozioni curative è un piacevole privilegio che riservo gelosamente a me stesso, soprattutto al momento di consegnargliele. Personalmente.

E' una Medimaga, una ricercatrice, ed è anche grazie a lei che sono ancora vivo; mi è rimasta accanto nelle lunghe settimane in cui sono stato tra la vita e la morte, ha cambiato con delicata cura le bende intrise di sangue e ha asciugato premurosa il sudore del mio sofferente delirio, raccogliendo ogni mio gemito, ogni parola, ricordo, rimorso e rimpianto. E' per questo che sa tutto del mio passato, che conosce i miei più intimi tormenti come nessun altro.

Quando Madama Chips decise di andare in pensione, Temperance insistette per sostituirla, anche se le sue competenze erano di molto superiori; come preside avrei dovuto rifiutare, ma quando ammise candidamente di farlo solo per restarmi vicino… I suoi occhi blu scintillavano, notte incantata rischiarata dalla luna, e per la prima volta desiderai stringerla a me e posare le mie labbra sulle sue. Proprio come lo desidero anche ora, mentre continua a guardarmi perplessa.

\- A dire il vero, il ritratto del preside giù in infermeria ha insistito affinché venissi subito a ritirare le pozioni urgenti richieste stamattina.

Lancio un'occhiataccia al ritratto che ammicca sornione grattandosi il naso adunco: ecco svelata la macchinazione!

Poso di nuovo lo sguardo su Temperance: si è accorta dello scambio con Albus e mi sorride; non posso far altro che ricambiare, imbarazzato, senza sapere cosa dire.

\- A volte è proprio un burlone, vero? – chiede accennando al ritratto che ora è vuoto: Albus probabilmente sarà in infermeria insieme al suo compare di malefatte a ridere alle mie spalle.

Annuisco rigidamente, mentre il desiderio di stringerla a me e di baciarla si fa sempre più imperioso. Faccio un passo avanti, poi mi fermo. Anche lei avanza.

No, non posso!

\- Mi spiace, le pozioni non sono pronte. – dico aspro, ma Temperance continua a sorridermi.

\- Sì, lo presumevo.

Però è qui, solo ad un passo da me, e non riesco ad evitare di soffermare di nuovo lo sguardo sul suo corpo che il camice non nasconde come di consueto.

\- Severus… - sussurra allungando la mano fino a sfiorare la mia.

Mi ritraggo come fulminato, mentre un lungo brivido mi percorre la schiena: impossibile fingere indifferenza, la desidero, con il corpo, con il cuore e con la mente, e sono certo che il mio sguardo è più che eloquente.

 _Solo per i tuoi occhi  
soffro questo male;  
tristezze del passato,  
tristezze che verranno.  
_

Sorride ancora, bellissima, e mi perdo nel blu profondo dei suoi occhi, dove trovo l'amore che non c'è mai stato nelle verdi iridi di Lily che ancora mi incatenano al passato.

\- Ti amo, Severus. Lo sai, vero?

L'intensa dolcezza della sua voce pervade il mio nome e l'amore lo avvolge.

Deglutisco a fatica, il cuore in tumulto, senza riuscire a respirare. I miei occhi riempiono il silenzio con nere fiamme d'amore che ardono nel riflesso intensamente blu del suo languido sguardo innamorato. I presidi fingono di sonnecchiare nei loro ritratti, ma so di poter contare sulla loro totale discrezione.

Si avvicina ancora: le sue labbra sono un'irresistibile tentazione.

\- So chi sei, Severus, ricordi?

La sua voce è vellutata dolcezza che mi riempie di brividi. Non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo dal blu profondo dei suoi occhi, dove vorrei soltanto immergermi e dimenticare ogni tristezza e sofferenza.

\- Conosco i tormenti del tuo passato. – sussurra. - Nelle lunghe settimane in cui lottavi conto la morte ho imparato ad amare il tuo dolore, fino in fondo.

Non posso fare a meno di ricordare le sue mani che mi sfioravano delicate ed i suoi begli occhi colmi di lacrime mano a mano che scopriva i sofferti segreti della mia vita rivelati nel delirio della febbre. Ha protetto la mia intimità, impedendo che altri potessero entrare nella mia camera ed ascoltare; lei sola è sempre rimasta al mio fianco, guardandomi negli occhi, immergendosi nel dolore dei ricordi del passato che mi tormentava, mentre mi stringeva piano la mano per darmi conforto.

Mi sfiora la guancia con dita leggere in una tenera carezza mai dimenticata, proprio come faceva quando ancora la morte cercava di ghermirmi; non riesco più a dominarmi e in un istante è tra le mie braccia, dolce sogno del presente.

\- So quanto disperatamente hai amato Lily…

Tremo stringendola a me, i suoi seni che premono ansanti contro il mio petto, le sue labbra dischiuse vicino alle mie.

\- So che non la dimenticherai mai e che quando penserai a lei la tristezza ti sommergerà…

Una lacrima brilla nei suoi occhi facendoli risplendere, mentre le sue dita scivolano piano sulla cicatrice sul collo.

\- Hai sofferto così tanto, amore mio…

La lacrima scende piano, tracima lenta dalle ciglia e le riga la guancia: non è alla sofferenza causata dalla ferita che sta accarezzando e che ha a lungo curato, che sta pensando, ma a quella di tutta la mia vita che ha imparato a conoscere fin troppo bene. Conosco le sue lacrime, ne ha piante tante per me, in silenzio.

\- Non voglio che continui a soffrire… - sussurra con intensità, tremando tra le mie braccia.

 _Sera piovosa in grigio stanco.  
E va la vita._

Mi perdo nella notte blu dei suoi occhi, dove non ci sono tristezza e sofferenza ma solo amore e comprensione che sciolgono lo stanco grigiore di questa sera; la stringo a me, desiderando il futuro che non ho mai avuto.

\- Temperance…

Sussurro languido sfiorandole la fronte con labbra brucianti, poi scendo sul viso che si protende a me e sorbisco piano la preziosa lacrima d'amore e di dolore che è scesa a lambirle la bocca: i nostri ardenti sospiri si mescolano mentre assaggio il dolce sapore delle sue labbra e il futuro infine diventa presente, e il sogno realtà.

\- Ti amo, Temperance…

Chiudo gli occhi e torno alle sue labbra, al bacio colmo di passione che accende il mio desiderio di cominciare realmente a vivere.

9


End file.
